Kiss Kiss
by 9KillerQueen9
Summary: Alfred tiene dudas acerca de un tema importante... ¿y quien mas que su hermano para aclarárselas? "—Mattew, ¿has pensado en besar a otra persona?— Definitivamente, esto tomo por sorpresa al ojiazul -¿Quieres probar?" *Americancest*


Ok… otro divague :)

Creo que debería estar intentando actualizar _**Everything She Wants**_… pero no pude resistirme a la delicia de estos dos.

Este es mi primer _**"americancest"**_ y espero reviews. ¡SORRY POR EL TITULO **FAIL****!**

Recuerden que los reviews ayudan a mejorar la escritura y animan al escritor.

_**Disclaimer: Ni Hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Todo a sus respectivos creadores**_

* * *

><p><strong>USA X CANADÁ<strong>

**.**

**AMERICANCEST**

**.**

**KISS, KISS**

—ANDA, ¡CORRE HERMANO!—el pequeño América marchaba feliz por el bosque siendo perseguido—más bien seguido—por Canadá—Eres demasiado lento, jamás me alcanzarás!

Quizás lo que el norteamericano decía era verdad, pues el pequeño canadiense estaba muy lejos de él, y por la expresión de su rostro, podríamos deducir que estaba más que exhausto

— ¡Hermano! Ya no puedo…—trató de gritar, pero su voz sonó tan despacito, que el estadounidense seguro ni lo escuchó… es más, Matt observó con asombro como su hermano seguía corriendo feliz, como si él no hubiese dicho nada.

El canadiense dejó de correr—o de intentar hacerlo—y se recostó a las raíces de un gran árbol para tomar aire. Friccionaba sus piernitas, que ya le habían comenzado a doler por el esfuerzo.

¡Era frustrante! Últimamente, todos los ignoraban, y ni siquiera lo escuchaban cuando hablaba. Está demás decir que parecía como si pasaran a través de él, desconociéndolo completamente, o más bien, como si fuera invisible.

"_Quizás es así porque aún soy pequeño, pero cuando crezca, de seguro todos me tomarán en cuenta"—_murmuró para sí mismo mientras cerraba sus parpados, rendido de cansancio

— ¡Hey brother! ¡Wake up!—el pequeño Matt sintió como que algo, o más bien alguien lo zarandeaba intentando despertarlo— ¡brother, brother!

Un leve, levísimo gruñido se escapó de la boca del canadiense en consecuencia del zarandeo de su hermano— ¿qué pasó?

— ¡No pasa nada, solo que eres un completo aburrido Matt! Te quedaste dormido persiguiéndome—Alfred había puesto sus manos en sus caderas, tomando la posición típica de Arthur al regañarlo—dijiste que jugaríamos toda la tarde… ¡no es justo!

—Lo siento Al, no fue mi intención. Yo estaba muy cansado… eres tan rápido que jamás te seguiré el ritmo, ¿me disculpas?—el canadiense esperaba que el cumplido llegara al crecido ego de su hermano mayor y éste lo disculpase rápido.

Matt odiaba discutir con su hermano, no le gustaba que lo regañase de esa forma.

—¡Of course, brother! Yo soy el más rápido, además soy el mayor. ¿Sabes? Deberías estar orgulloso de mí—Al levantó a su hermano de un tirón, y pasó su brazo alrededor del hombro de Matt

Para alegría del canadiense, el cumplido llegó a destino. ¡Era tan fácil complacer al estadounidense!

—Lo estoy…-Matt fue interrumpido por un inesperado tirón de oreja, de parte de Alfred

—Pero igual, desperdiciamos la tarde de juegos… vamos ya a casa, que de seguro Arthur espera.

-Si hermano-

Después de todo, complacer a Alfred no era tan fácil.

* * *

><p>—Bueno, ya es hora de ir a dormir—Arthur levantó la vista del libro que leía y observó a los dos hermanos que estaban en el suelo, jugando con algunos juguetes<p>

— ¡Arthur!- Alfred empezó a protestar— ¡Espera un poco más, no tengo sueño aún!

El pequeño norteamericano se refugió bajo una mesa, mirando con intensidad a Arthur, intentando conseguir unos últimos minutos de diversión antes de ir a la cama.

—Alfred—en cambio, contra todo deseo del chico, el joven inglés arqueo las cejas dando a entender su disconformidad—no me hagas ir por ti, ve a la cama, ¡ahora!

América rodó los ojos, en una muestra de contrariedad— ¡Awww! Si que eres un amargado…—lentamente salió de su refugio y se dirigió a su habitación arrastrando los pies

— ¡Te escuché Alfred!—amenazó Arthur—lo mismo va para ti Mattew, ve a la cama ahora.

El canadiense solo asintió. En realidad, la alocada tarde de juegos con Alfred lo había dejado bastante agotado, y quería ir a dormir.

Pero antes de salir, se dirigió a Alfred con una tierna mirada en la carita.

—Arthur… ¿nos cuentas un cuento antes de dormir?—contemplaba al británico con una carita de corderito tan dulce… que a éste le fue imposible declinar el pedido. Aunque no es como que no quisiera hacerlo, él amaba contar cuentos.

— ¿Quieres oír uno? ¿De hadas… y duendes quizás?—respondió encaminándolo a la habitación que ambos hermanos compartían

— ¡Sí! ¡Y también que hayan osos! Sabes que a kumajiro le gustan—

—Ok, vamos a la cama—

* * *

><p>—"<em>Y así fue como la Reina de las Hadas y el Rey de los Duendes resolvieron el problema y vivieron felices… con su oso polar"<em>—Arthur terminó su relato en medio de un sonoro bostezo de Alfred, y con una gran, pero adormilada sonrisa de Matt.

El inglés arropó a los hermanos y depositó un beso en ambas frentes antes de salir de la habitación.

Minutos después, absoluto silencio.

La noche era tranquila, la luna brillaba, ni siquiera los grillitos cantaban. Todo era paz y tranquilidad en el cuarto de los americanos… hasta que Alfred zarandeó a Matt.

— ¡Psst! ¡Matt! ¡Psst! ¿Estás durmiendo?

—Si…

— ¿Y entonces como contestas? Oh, eso no es importante…

— ¿Hnn?

—Olvídalo. ¿Tienes sueño?

—Sí Alfred, ¿y tú?

—No…

— ¿Entonces porque bostezaste?

—Por nada…

Luego de un corto silencio, en el cual Mattew casi cayo dormido nuevamente, Alfred lo zarandeo de nuevo

— ¡Matt! ¡No te duermas! No es divertido hablar solo…

—De acuerdo brother—respondió el canadiense acurrucándose más cerca de su hermano— ¿de qué quieres hablar?

—Más bien quiero preguntarte algo…

El norteamericano pareció pensarlo bien, pues antes de hacer la pregunta, calló unos minutos

— ¿Si…?

—Mattew, ¿has pensado en besar a otra persona?—

Definitivamente, esto tomo por sorpresa al ojiazul, que tardó en responder

—N-no… ¿por qué?—

—Es que estaba pensando… que en los cuentos de Arthur, siempre se besan…

—Pero Arthur ya nos ha besado—murmuró bajito el canadiense—siempre lo hace

—Matt… un beso en la frente es diferente a los besos en… en los labios

— ¿Qué hay de diferencia?

—Pues… pues… no losé, solo son diferentes, punto.

—Sabes... ahora que lo mencionas, Francia dice que besar sabe rico…—

— ¿Francia? ¡Arthur no quiere que nos juntemos con él, Mattew!

—Pero él es bueno…— Matt trató de defenderlo—me enseña francés… me regala cosas deliciosas… no como los scones de Arthur…— esto último lo dijo tan bajito, que Alfred casi, casi ni lo entiende

—Pero Matt… ¿qué pasa si los besos saben tan asquerosos como los scones?—

—No creo… de ser así, las personas no se besarían

-¡Tienes razón Mattew! – Alfred se incorporó y observó a su hermano— ¿quieres probar?

—Probar qué…—Matt retrocedió, intentando reprimir la mueca de desagrado— ¿scones? No-no tengo hambre…

— ¡El beso! ¿Quieres que nos besemos? Esa es la única forma de descubrir a que saben…—Alfred respondió ignorando la reacción de Mattew.

—Ah… el beso. Si tú lo dices…

Lentamente, ambos rubios acercaron sus rostros más, y más hasta que sus narices se tocaban… ante la mirada del mayor, Matt cerró los ojos y Alfred posó sus labios sobre los de Mattew. Fueron unos pocos segundos, y lo que hicieron fue más roce que beso propiamente, pero las sensaciones que despertaron a flor de piel, fueron intensas.

— ¿Que te pareció…? ¿Se-se siente rico?—aventuró el canadiense profundamente sonrojado

—Fue… ¡fue una sensación AWESOME! Ya entiendo porque se besan… —Alfred se tocó los labios mientras sonreía—pero no se lo digas a nadie. Será nuestro secreto, ¿ok?

—Si… supongo que sí—

El estadounidense abrazó al canadiense y lo atrajo más a sí mismo en medio de un sonoro bostezo_—Good Night Matt—_

—_Good Night Alfred…—_

* * *

><p>— <em>¡Happy Birthday Mattew!—<em>Alfred abrazó al canadiense hasta casi dejarlo sin aire—El héroe te trajo fuegos artificiales, ¡vamos a verlos! ¿No soy genial?

—Gracias Alfred…— murmuró Mattew mientras era arrastrado por América hasta el exterior.

—No me agradezcas Mattew, solo disfruta—

Un brillante juego de luces exploto y fulgurantes colores cubrieron el cielo en segundos. Era un espectáculo fantástico, pues las luces adoptaban formas y colores tan variados que era casi imposible fijar la vista pues todo te llamaba la atención. Mientras Mattew contemplaba los fuegos artificiales, Alfred lo tomó del cuello de su camisa y lo atrajo hacia él estampando sus labios en los suyos

Éstos, producto de los años, ahora eran indudablemente más experimentados, y para el estadounidense, los de Matt eran cada vez más dulces. El ritmo del beso era rápido, fogoso, nada que ver con aquel primer beso tan fugaz que habían compartido hace ya tantos años.

Cuándo se separaron, Alfred no pudo hacer otra cosa más que esbozar una sonrisa divertida ante el sonrojado rostro de su acompañante

— _¿Qué te parece si vamos adentro, y te doy la segunda parte de tu regalo?—_Al rió sugestivamente mientas le guiñaba un ojo y enrollaba entre sus dedos el rulo del canadiense, acariciándolo

—_Me parece una gran idea… ¿tendré muchos besos?—_

—_Todos los que quieras Matt…_

Ambos fueron a la casa, dejando tras de sí los fuegos artificiales en su máximo esplendor. ¡Qué va! La noche aún era joven, ya habría tiempo de ver más pirotecnia…

**El fin.**

* * *

><p>*Y fueron felices y comieron… comieron… ¿perdices? ¡No! ¡Hamburguesas!*<p>

**Eehm…**

**¿Reviews?**


End file.
